


mine

by amaelamin



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>triangles have sharp edges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 14 may 2013.

Sometimes there are days at a stretch where Sungyeol doesn’t pay him any special attention when they’re Outside – Myungsoo has always made the distinction between Outside, where he’s supposed to be L, Infinite’s visual, and Inside, where he can be Kim Myungsoo; it seems to him more and more that the lines are blurring and he doesn’t know how much more of himself he will end up giving to the world – and those days when Sungyeol doesn’t really look at him or touch him any more than he needs to cause Myungsoo’s skin to prickle with a dry itch until it consumes his muscles, making them tense and taut. Myungsoo _yearns_ , but he doesn’t want to push it; those days his hands slip between his legs in the shower in hot guilt and silent frustration when they all finally get home in the middle of the night. Resentment, too, if he'd allow himself to acknowledge it.

And then there are days when Sungyeol claims him; is so naturally comfortable with him that it’s like nobody else is around and Sungyeol doesn’t have to bother about people reading too much into hands lingering and caressing, gestures that make their members raise eyebrows and shake their heads internally. Myungsoo lives for these days, when Sungyeol whispers close in his ear, warm breath ghosting over his cheek; or lets his hand rest carelessly on top of Myungsoo’s; when he thinks nothing of caressing the inside of Myungsoo’s thigh and lets Myungsoo press as close as he wants, take whatever of Sungyeol that he needs such that he’s half-hard by the time they can leave for home, heat swirling deep in his belly. Myungsoo wishes there were more of these days, but he’s taught himself not to be greedy. 

Sungyeol lights up on these days, and Woohyun notices, and Myungsoo notices him noticing.

Sungyeol holds Myungsoo’s head lightly with one hand massaging gently in his hair, the other flung across his eyes as Myungsoo takes him as deep as he can. Sungyeol has always been very quiet in bed, which Myungsoo simultaneously marvels at and curses, because he can’t tell when it’s good and when Sungyeol would like – ah. Sungyeol’s hips buck up into his mouth and the muscles of his thighs tremble at the firm swipe of Myungsoo’s tongue. It’s one AM and everyone should be asleep, but when Myungsoo slips out of Sungyeol’s room on his way back to his own fifteen minutes later he isn’t surprised to see Woohyun sitting in the kitchen measuredly drinking a glass of water. Myungsoo stops a moment, Woohyun watching him, eyes flicking to Sungyeol’s door. When he walks up between Woohyun’s legs and kisses him Woohyun jerks backwards slightly, but Myungsoo twines his fingers in Woohyun’s shirt to keep him in the kiss, feeling Woohyun’s lips part eventually to let Myungsoo deepen it.

“Can you taste him?” Myungsoo asks, pulling back so that there is a hair’s breadth between them. Woohyun’s eyes widen, and Myungsoo is expecting the hands on his chest pushing him roughly away.

 _what the fuck do you think you’re doing_ , and _you’re fucking obsessed_ spill from Woohyun’s lips, but Myungsoo noticed how Woohyun had sighed unconsciously into his mouth the moment he had tasted Sungyeol’s come on Myungsoo’s lips and tongue, so Myungsoo thinks that perhaps it takes one obsessed person to know one.

Woohyun is staring at him in something like horror, and Myungsoo feels pity for him. Settling for the next best thing, or something close to something you want but cannot have – Myungsoo supposes he can understand it, though he was expecting a punch in the face as much as Woohyun returning the kiss.

“Mine,” he tells Woohyun simply before he leaves, just to be sure, and they both know whom he’s talking about.

* 


End file.
